Caught
by sage1516
Summary: The doctor and rose stop by torch wood to get help from Jack, Ianto follows to be of assistance.
1. Chapter 1

Jack just walked back down the stairs carrying a folder and looking in it and jolting down notes every so often while walking, when he gets to about the last stair he trips over something and falls down the stairs, the folder flying into the air and the paper going all over the place. "Shit!" He says as he tumbles down the stairs landing on his rear. "Oww oww oww. That hurt. Damn it, my papers." He watches them all fall down to the floor, with a I just got done sorting these, now I have to do this all over again. As he gets back up and winces at the pain in his leg ,but he knows it will go away soon. He goes and collects the papers, and places them back into the folder and picks the pencil up and places it in the folder, as well not wanting to lose the pencil. He looks to see if any one saw this and he see's Ianto, knowing that he saw him take that fall onto the ground. "Yes, Ianto?" He says hoping that he wont be worried because of the fall, hoping that he didn't see it but knows in his heart that he did. 

"S-Jack are you alright?" He asks moving closer to his boyfriend, wanting to make sure that he is okay, and not hurt at all, knowing that, that had to have been painful.

"Peachy." Jack says looking around to see The doctor and Rose Tyler. "What are they doing in here?" Also noticing that there is the tardis in the corner of the room, having heard the faint sound of the tardis as he was falling onto his ass. 

"They are looking for you. Also they brought pizza, that's how they found out about Torchwood." He extends his hand for the folder. "Now, I'll go make some coffee, and you'll give me the folder and go talk to them." He takes the folder, from Jack's hand. Jack goes to The Doctor and Rose, his hands are in his pockets, "So what brings you to Torchwood?" He says with a noticeable captian Jack smile, well more so a smirk. 

The Doctor looks at Jack and gives a smile. "The banana's, don't you know-" He starts, but Jack cuts him off with the last bit of what he is going to say, making the doctor's smile grow bigger and brighter. 

"Their a great source of potassium, and we have to save them, found that out the first time I met you." Jack says with a nod. He is looking around the room. "So how can I help you Doctor, what's gone wrong?" He says with a hint of worry behind his voice, trying to hide it, not wanting to make Ianto worried. 

The Doctor loses the smile. "In all seriousness, we need you to help us with the rift, it needs to be shut... And your the only one of us that can not die..." The Doctor looks up to see Ianto standing in the back round with the coffee in his hands. "Did he know that?" He says watching the way Ianto's face goes from a smile, to the face of what why didnt I know this in a matter of two point two seconds. 

Jack looks to Ianto. "He did not. Well now the cat's out of the bag... So um... I can't die.." Jack says trying to save his ass, but it doesnt work out as well as he wanted it too. 

Ianto sets the cup down and goes to where Jack is standing and punches him in the shoulder. Hurt and betrayal in his eyes at the fact that he was not told about this, and then just looks at him. Crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ow! What was that for?" Jack exclaims, rubbing his arm, with a hurt expression on his face. 

"For not telling me that information!" Ianto growls at him, then looks to the Doctor. "So what's he suppose to do?" He says still looking hurt but it going and hiding behind a mask that he pulls out of no where. 

"I'm on the couch tonight aren't I?" Jack asks rubbing his shoulder still, the sting still very aware of being there in his arm. His voice sounding a bit sad but knowing why he is being couched. 

"Yes you are. Now what do you need him for?" Ianto says looking over at the doctor, and watching him as the doctor stays close to Rose, not wanting to make Ianto mad at him. 

Rose looks at the Doctor, "I'm gonna stay here just so you know as you are out." She says and goes and sits down in one of the chairs.

"Oh, so you two are dating! That's why you both acted like a married couple, alright." The doctor nods to Rose and then he puts a serious face on again. "We need him to save the world by dying multiple times at once to kill the creature to make the rift close back up..." He mutters seeming a bit upset that he has to ask Jack to do this. 

Jack starts to walk to his office to grab his jacket. "Alright lets go, when will it make contact with the earth?" He says looking back out of his office walking back out with his coat, and his gun in the hostlers. Putting the coat on then following them out side, getting into the driver side of the car. 

"About five minutes." the doctor says casually. Getting into the back of the car, rose staying at torch wood so that she doesnt make any of them angry. 

"Well wow Doctor couldn't you have come earlier? Never mind lets go." Jack says looking at him with a serious expression seeming a bit angry at the doctor, starting the car, as he hears Ianto coming out of the building with his coat and gun. 

Ianto grabs his coat and starts to the door, grabbing his gun on the way out. "I'm coming with, no matter what you say Captain Jack Harkness." He says getting next to Jack in the car, the doctor and them in the back of the car. 

"I'm truly on the couch/ in the dog house. Thanks a lot Doctor." Jack says, driving off while everyone settles into the car. 

The Doctor looks at the back of Jack's head, and smirks. "No problem." He says watching as Jack shakes his head at him. 

Jack makes a disgruntled noise. "Shuttup." He mutters driving the car. 

~Back at Torch wood.~

Gwen comes up from down stairs and sees the blonde, "Hello. Who are you?" she says with a smug look on her face. Passing by Rose and going to one of the computers to open up a file that she needs. 

"Rose Tyler, and who might you be with your attitude." She says smiling her usual, tongue in teeth smile, knowing that she is about to piss off Gwen to the fullest measure.


	2. Chapter 2

~At Torchwood~

"Rose Tyler, and who might you be with your attitude." She says smiling her usual, tongue in teeth smile, knowing that she is about to piss off Gwen to the fullest measure.

Gwen growls lightly. "Gwen, and don't piss me off it is not the best thing to do when I will be the one that will be helping you out to find the information that you need to get it to your precious doctor." She says looking at Rose, who is still smiling at her.

"Oh right, you will be the twat that helps me. Good good, then lets get one things straight, you will listen to me, and listen good, that is my doctor, and my dear friend going with him, you will get the information for me, because if you don't and they die, I will come after you, I may be a blonde, but I know more than I should know, I am one hell of a person, and know just how to kick your fat arse." She says shrugging and chuckles. Before going back to a bubbly personality. "Well now lets get those papers!" She says.

~In the Tardis~

"Doctor!" Jack yells, them leading into a crash landing, him holding onto to the console as Ianto takes hold of the chair that is set up right at the console, holding onto it for dear life.

"I cant do anything about it Jack just hold on like usual!" The doctor hisses at him. "Ianto, don't fall over got it!" He says as he works on the console hitting buttons and pulling a leaver. "Allons-y!" He shouts as they seem to go a bit faster.

Jack and Ianto hold on, Jack laughing as Ianto is slightly blue in the face, seeming as if he is going to puke, but straightens up rather quickly, remembering the reason that he came with, because he wanted to help Jack out with closing that rift, still upset with the fact that he didn't know that Jack didn't die.

Once they land at their destination, Jack straightens himself up and stumbles a bit at the sturdiness, and sighs, before helping out Ianto to make sure that he doesn't fall over. "You alright Ianto?" 

Ianto just nods a bit. "I'm peachy, all fine and dandy. Still upset with you Jack but other than that I am a-okay." He says with a small smile. "Now lets go close this rift up and then we can go back right?" He says, looking at Jack then at the doctor.

The doctor nods, him already at the door. "Lets go." He says opening the doors, surprised when a bullet flies into the tardis, and hits Jack right in the shoulder. "Well duck and cover!" He says as he shuts the door and hits the deck. 

Jack hisses and pulls Ianto down to the ground and covers him with his body.

~Back at Torch wood.~

"Well thanks for the help!" Rose says, looking over the papers and smiles a bit at Gwen. Then looks back at the papers again, the smile dropping. "Oh dear god. This is bad. We need to call the doctor right away Gwen, give me your phone." She says not looking up from the paper but reaching her hand in Gwen's general direction.

"Why?" Gwen asks, hesitant about giving this girl her phone.

Rose looks at her. "Read what you gave me then give me the phone." She says looking Gwen in the eyes as she hands her the papers she was just given.

Gwen huffs out a breath of air of frustration. "What's the big deal it's just the rift needing to be closed up again."

"No it's not, it's something much bigger, read about what you just gave me, you read the title that told you which to give me it being this year and about the rift, but nothing further into the paper." She says heading to a computer to pull up the internet browser, then typing in the details about the paper.

"Fine." Gwen says to Rose, as she sits back in the chair and starts to read the paper's that she gave to Rose. Her eyes scanning the papers, before her faces turns into a look of pure horror. "We need to contact them now." She says handing Rose her phone quicker than she gave her the papers.

"Good I'm glad we are on the same page now." Rose says as she dials the doctors number. None of them knew what was coming for them or what they were getting into, but what they were getting into was bigger, bigger than anything that they knew about. And the doctor wasn't answer..


	3. Chapter 3

As Rose called up The doctor, Gwen sat back and just looked at the paper.

Rose threw down the phone when he wasn't answering and looked at Gwen, "No Answer, none at all, something is wrong and neither of us can do anything to help all the way over here."

"Then we got to think of something to do, we don't have all the time in the world at the moment, so come on Blondie and let's get to work." Gwen says standing up and heading to the door.

"Where are you going Miss know it all?" Rose asks following after her.

"Were going after those men, why you're going to ask? Because those boys need our help." She says opening the door and heading out to her car. "Come on!" She shouts back at Rose.

Rose runs out the door, "Wait for me!" She shouts as she gets into the car.

~~Back to the TARDIS~~

"DOCTOR!" Jack says as he runs from the Cyberman that are coming after him, as well as the Daleks that are in front of him.

"JACK JUST RUN!" The doctor shouts at him, as he pushes Ianto along.

"WHAT ARE THOSE!" Ianto yells at the Doctor and Jack.

"Just run and will explain later!" Jack shouts as he runs around the corner, not looking back, but watches as the Doctor and Ianto run in after him leaning up against the wall panting.

"We gotta get back to the Tardis." The doctor says.

"Really we aren't gonna fight?" Ianto says.

"No we need to plan first." The doctor says looking at him and then Jack.

"Alright then that is what we are going to do." Jack says climbing the wall and heading to the Tardis watching both ways before motioning for them to follow him as he leads the to the tardis, which they find out is surrounded at the moment by Cybermen and Daleks.

"What do we do?" Ianto says.

"We get my Tardis back." The doctor says with a nod. The three of them hiding behind the building.


End file.
